Helyx Brightquill
Physical Description A young elf, Helyx is slightly short, and comparatively slim. His body is soft, lacking much in the way of musculature, as he is only just beginning to develop a body given to hard exercise. Although his face has harsh angles about it, his expression is open, and lacks the menace such angles often exude. His hair is jet black, and pulled back in an unkempt ponytail, with much of it still falling around his face and over the back of his neck. He wears a simple set of pale green and white armor, made of leather and chain mail. It is apparent that it is not new, but it is extremely well cared for. With him, he carries a large satchel with many pockets, from which copious numbers of herbs are overflowing. He also carries a simple staff and a sturdy, well crafted longbow. His fingers are almost always stained with ink, and it's not altogether uncommon to find dustings of pigment in his hair or on his face. He is accompanied by a large tawny and red lynx, and on rare ocassions, a pale tortoise or ghostly green bird. When he travels long distances, he is accompanied by a red hawkstrider or a skeletal horse draped in purple tack. Personality Despite growing up in the scriptorium, in a rather remote part of Eversong Woods, Helyx was frequently allowed to travel to the city for supplies, as well as being exposed to visitors of varying and colorful backgrounds. Through this exposure, he developed a curious and accepting personality. He is extremely open to meeting new people and forging new friendships, no matter the differences between himself and those he meets. Despite this, he frequently finds himself viscerally wary of Trolls, due to losing his mother in a Tor'wathan raid as a child. Intellectually, he knows this is a ridiculous reason to dislike Trolls of other tribes, and works very hard to overcome it, but sometimes his prejudice comes out despite his best efforts. Although he enjoyed life in the scriptorium, and passionately pursued his education as a scribe, Helyx also has a great zeal for adventure, and so has taken to traveling with his animal companions to assist those in need of a capable hand. His open-mindedness occasionally leads to him completing tasks that he later regrets, but for the most part, he can see the advantage of having done things, even if he later realizes they were mistakes. History and Companions Helyx lives in Eversong Woods with his father Tyranath, a well skilled scribe. His mother was killed when he was very young, during a raid by group of Tor'Wathan trolls. He spent much of his childhood assisting his father in his work, and has taken up the mantle of apprentice scribe. He also trains as a hunter and beastmaster, and has begun to step away from the scriptorium more often, in order to hone his combat skills and to refine his connection with his animal companions. Helyx's main companion is a tawny and red lynx called Pocari. They first became friends when, as a kitten, Pocari came upon the scriptorium and refused to leave. Pocari is missing a large chunk of his left ear, and has four long, thin scars on his right shoulder. These scars come from a fight with another lynx that happened during Helyx's childhood. When they were both young, Helyx would often go out to gather herbs in the woods. It was on one such trip that he became careless and failed to watch where his path was taking him. He was set upon by an elder lynx, and very probably would have died that day had Pocari not come to his defense. Pocari fought for both of their lives and was gravely injured in the process. Although their bond had already been strong, after that point, the two became insperable. Their friendship is what attracted the attention of the hunter trainer that recruited Helyx. To this day, Pocari is fiercly loyal, and will never fail to come to Helyx's aid. Helyx's second companion is Chelonius, the pale tortoise. Helyx came upon Chelonius while adventuring in the Ghostlands north of Eversong. Chelonius was infected with a terrible plague, his mind and body touched by the cruel spirits that make their home in the area. His sanity was short, and his time in this world was shorter. Helyx took him from the place that would've have been his deathbed and nursed him to health, gaining his trust in the process. To this day, Chelonius' apperance remains altered by the experience, but he is strong now, and able to fight for Helyx when called to do so. When Helyx is not in need of his aid, he spends his time basking on the shores of the lakes and rivers in Eversong, never to return to the shadows of the Ghostlands. Helyx's third animal companion is Delanah, the spirit bird. Helyx met Delanah while wandering, hopelessly lost in Stonetalon Moutnains. Just as he had begun to fear he would never find his way back to civilization, he stumbled on a place of spirits. There, he met Delanah and she proceed to guide him to safety. Though she is mostly tethered to the place where Helyx met her, she is able to come to his aid in times of great need. Helyx also enlists the service of two faithful mounts. The first is red Hawkstrider called Jynx. Jynx was gifted to Helyx by his father as a way for him to show support for his son's decision to go out on adventures and learn the ways of a beastmaster. Jynx is playful and friendly, not easily startled. He can be a bit noisy, but it's just his way of trying to be involved in the situation. The second mount is a skeletal horse called Tabetha. Given to Helyx as a reward for services rendered to the Forsaken in Hillsbrad Foothills and Silverpine Forest. She was bestowed to him by a "breeder" in Silverpine Forest. She is wary of strangers, and eerily quiet. It's best not to surprise her, as she will give no audible clue that her temper has grown short. Category:Blood Elf Category:Hunter Category:Horde Category:Horde Hunter Category:Characters Category:2012